The Youtube Games
by BlackPhoenix653
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so no hate please. Rage and the crew find themselves in a real life Hunger Games, with famous Youtubers as the tributes! Will they escape before anyone finds them, or will they be too late? Rated T for language, it is the crew after all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Youtube Games**

**Chapter 1: A New Server**

Rage was sitting in his chair, reading the comments on his latest Mapstravaganza episode, on what seemed to be a normal Monday night. He scrolled through the comments, stopping when he saw one from Evanz. Rage sighed, already knowing what it said before he even read it. They had needed another player for the competitive map this week, and for some unknown reason, Hollow had decided to bring in Evanz. Near the end of the map, Evanz had somehow managed to break the redstone, forcing them to restart. He was about to reply to him, when he got a text from Hollow saying that he had found a new Hunger Games map, and he wanted the crew to play a quick game. He had already texted Evanz and Fluke, and they were waiting for him on the server. Soon another text popped up on his phone, this time with a Minecraft IP. Rage sighed, having planned on going to sleep after checking the comments, but he still logged into Minecraft and typed in the IP that Hollow had sent him.

While his game was loading, his Skype beeped, letting him know that Hollow, Fluke, and Evanz were in a call. He opened Skype and joined their call to hear Evanz and Fluke arguing about something.

"It could happen! You never know!" Fluke said.

"What could happen?" Rage asked, curious about what his friends were arguing over.

"Don't encourage them Rage, they do enough of that on their own" Hollow said, speaking for the first time.

"You say it like we're children!" Evanz said indignantly.

"You act like children! Why shouldn't I treat you like them? Oh wait, that would be an insult to children everywhere" Hollow responded. During this, Rage's game had finally loaded, spawning him in an empty field with his friends.

"Why are we in a flatland?" he questioned, looking around.

"The person who made the map must not have had time to make a proper spawn. The sign to get into the Games is over here though" Hollow said, his character walking over to a single out of place sign. As Rage got closer, he could see that the player count on the sign read 20/24.

"Wow, it looks like we're just in time. We had better join before anyone else does" Fluke said, his character pressing the sign and disappearing. The rest of the group quickly pressed the sign as well, not wanting to be left behind and have to wait for the first game to end before they could play. They disappeared as well, leaving behind an empty field. Unknown to them, as soon as the last person had vanished, the sign disappeared with them.

"Is it taking this long for you guys too?" Evanz asked, confused. They all responded yes, sounding as confused as he felt. They had been waiting at the loading screen for what seemed like hours, watching as their games slowly loaded. They all had very fast computers though, it usually it only took a few seconds for their games to load, even the larger maps, like the Sunfury creation maps they sometimes had on Mapstavaganza. So it was weird that it was taking so long for this one to load.

"It looked like a really big map on the website where I found it, maybe that's why it's taking so long to load. It was really detailed too, and it had a lot of redstone. You know how long redstone takes to load" Hollow said. As he said this though, Rage's game suddenly loaded, the screen flashing white.

"Hey, it's loaded!" he said, glad that they could finally play, and then he could sleep. But the game stayed white, the game not loading in, even after a few seconds. His friends didn't answer him either, and when he looked at his other monitor, he saw that their call had ended. Suddenly, his screen began flashing different colors, and what looked like commands ran across the screen, horizontally and vertically. Rage realized these weren't normal commands, as he didn't recognize a single one. His screen began to get brighter and brighter. Rage tried to look away but found he couldn't move. The screen flashed pure white, then faded to black. Then one word appeared, written in large white font across his screen: Error. Then Rage didn't hear or see anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage opened his eyes to see stone around him. He was in a glass tube that seemed to be in a small, claustrophobic tunnel deep beneath the earth. He looked up, seeing daylight far above him. Fear ran through him. Where was he? Suddenly, the platform he was standing on moved, slowly rising up, into the light. He blinked, shielding his eyes from the brightness. When his eyes had adjusted, he immediately gasped, shocked at what he saw. He appeared to be in the middle of a Hunger Games spawn, like in Minecraft. He stood on a small platform, still surrounded by the glass tube. He looked around, seeing that he was in the middle of a desert. To his right, Hollow stood, looking as confused as him. Hollow pointed at something behind him. He turned, to see Fluke and Evanz standing in their own tubes.

Rage looked back towards the center, seeing a giant golden cornucopia in the middle of a ring of people. He couldn't see the entrance, but he guessed that it was full of supplies and other helpful things. More supplies were scattered around it, less important ones, that wouldn't help that much. He guessed that most of the best supplies would be in the actual cornucopia itself, or right next to it. Above the cornucopia, a timer floated, a projection of some sort, though Rage couldn't see where from. It was counting down, 45 seconds left. But until what? Rage looked at the other people surrounding him and his friends for the first time, suddenly recognizing some of them. These were all youtubers! Rage then realized what was happening. Somehow, clicking that sign must have brought them and these other people here in real life, throwing them into a real life Hunger Games!

Then Rage realized what that clock was counting down to. 30 seconds to make a plan. Rage desperately looked around for somewhere to go. To his front, there were mountains in the distance. To his left, a forest. To his right and back, seemingly endless desert. 20 seconds. He looked at Hollow, who pointed to the forest. Evanz and Fluke nodded, getting ready to run. He no doubt wanted them to run away, hopefully avoiding most of the fighting, for now at least. 15 seconds. Rage looked back at the cornucopia, knowing that there were supplies in there that could help them. As if he was reading his mind, Hollow shook his head, saying it's not worth it. But Rage couldn't help but want to run in and grab something, anything. He saw a backpack lying about 20 feet in and got ready to run to it. 10 seconds.

Hollow's eyes widened as he saw what Rage was doing, and he shook his head frantically, trying to convince him not to run. Fluke and Evanz just looked scared. Rage knew he had to get that backpack though. None of them knew anything about surviving in the wilderness, much less fighting. There was no way they could survive without anything. This could be life or death. Rage made his decision, ready to run. 5 seconds.

His friends looked at him, fear showing in their eyes. Rage couldn't tell if they were going to run into the forest without him, or if they would stay and wait for him. But there was no time to think of another plan, or change direction. The numbers on the clock turned red, starting the final countdown. 3...2..1!

Suddenly, the gong sounded, and the glass walls around him disappeared, sinking back into the ground where it had come from. Rage ran towards the backpack like his life depended on it. Which it probably did. Many others were also running towards the center, while some were running away, disappearing into either the forest or the mountains. Some simply stood on their beginning platforms, too shocked to do anything but stand there. He grabbed the backpack and turned around, ducking to avoid a flying knife, to see his friends had run in with him.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? We have to run!" Hollow shouted over the sounds of fighting, as another knife flew over their heads.

"Talk later, run now!" Evanz said, grabbing his friends and pushing them towards the forest. None of them looked back, running as fast as they could through the hot desert sand. As they ran, the sounds of fighting grew dim behind them, disappearing completely as they reached the forest. They ran, not speaking, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Only once they felt they were far enough in the forest that nobody would find them did they slow to a walk, still looking backwards fearfully, hoping no one had followed them. Rage had flung the backpack on his shoulder when they had been running, and now he shifted it so that it would be more comfortable to carry.

"Why did you run in there Rage? You could have died!" Hollow whisper shouted, afraid that if anyone had followed them, they would hear him.

"I didn't, did I? And I got us supplies" he replied.

"And what if you had? It would be my fault!" Hollow said. Suddenly Fluke turned around.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was behind us!" He whispered. The entire group turned to face opposite directions, afraid to speak. They knew that none of them had any weapons, and whoever was following them probably did, and probably wasn't afraid to use them.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Hollow said after a minute of tense waiting. "Maybe it was just a branch or something like that?"

"Maybe, but it sounded louder, like a person, or maybe even some type of animal" Fluke replied. Suddenly, Evanz saw a pair of red eyes gleaming from under a fallen branch.


	3. Chapter 3

Startled by Evanz's sudden movement, Rage turned around.

"Evanz?" Hollow asked. "Did you see something?"

"I...I thought I did..." He replied, obviously shaken. The group couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Something malevolent seemed to stare at them from the shadows, waiting for them to turn their backs on it, for the perfect moment to strike. Make that many somethings. Eyes seemed to stare at them from everywhere. Rage thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked again nothing was there.

"Is...is it gone?" Fluke asked nervously.

Out of nowhere, a distinct hissing sound could be heard, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It sounded almost spider-like, if spiders were huge, evil, and traveled in packs. Suddenly, a grotesque, deadly looking creature sprang at them from a tree. It landed in front of them, and more streamed from the bushes behind it. It looked like a giant spider, about the size of a large dog. It was mostly black, except for the red stripes and R on it's back. It had huge jaws, dripping poison from its deadly fangs.

"Fishspider!" Rage screamed, turning around and running. The rest of the crew followed him, running as fast as they could through the dense undergrowth. Which wasn't very fast. The only good thing was that since the spiders had jumped down from the trees, they weren't much faster. But they were still gaining on them, and Rage knew that if those things caught up to them, they would be dead. Soon, they saw light up ahead, suggesting a clearing in the forest.

Just as they were about to burst into the clearing, another Fishspider jumped down from a tree in front of them. They skidded to a stop, turning around just in time to see the group they had been running from emerge from the trees behind them. They had been trapped!

"Why did you make fishspiders fucking intelligent Rage!" Evanz said angrily.

"How was I to know that some crazy person would make them real?" Then there was no time for talking as the spiders started to advance.

"When I say, jump over the one to our back and run. I think they're afraid of the sunlight" Hollow whispered.

"No. They just decided to stop us here just before we got to the sunlight randomly"

"Shut up, Rage"

"Run!" Hollow shouted, turning around and jumping over the spider, which turned around to follow him. They ran out into the sunlight, causing the fishspider to turn around, flailing its limbs. It ran back, jumping on Fluke just before he could clear the forest. Fluke screamed, kicking the spider away from him, and scrambling out into the sunlight. The spider let go of Fluke, darting back into the safety of the forest. Slowly the pairs of red eyes faded until only one was left. Then that one disappeared as well.

The group sat there breathing heavily, still watching the forest.

"Do you think they will come out of there once it's night?" Fluke asked.

"Let's not stick around and find out. We should probably keep moving" Hollow said, once again being the sensible one.

"But where should we go? I saw a lot of people going towards the mountains, and the forest is apparently infested with fishspiders" Rage questioned. "I don't see anywhere else we could go"

"We could go back into the desert if we had to, but anyone else would be able to see us miles away" Evanz said.

"I guess we'll just have to see what's over past these hills. Maybe there's somewhere else we can go before we actually reach the mountains" Hollow said.

The rest of the group agreed, slowly setting off in the direction of the mountains. As they walked, Rage thought about their encounter with the fishspiders. He wondered who had created them, and how. He hadn't thought any of his fans were crazy mad scientists, but those had definitely been the fishspiders he had invented. None of this should actually have been possible. How were they even here? Where were they? He couldn't answer any of these questions.

Rage looked up, realizing that it was almost night. They had gotten quite far, and they all hoped it was far enough that neither the fishspiders nor any other people would find them. Suddenly, a cannon went off in the distance, making them all jump. Rage remembered what this had meant in the Hunger Games books, and apparently so did his friends. They listened quietly as more and more cannons went off, counting them in their heads. 2, 3, 4, 5, on and on, all the way to 10. 10 people dead. In one day. They had been in this arena for one day, and already 10 people were gone. They tried not to think of what this meant for them. 10 other people left besides them, and then what? None of them even wanted to think about what would probably happen then.

"We should probably get some sleep. Then tomorrow we can make a plan and decide where we're going and all that" Hollow said. They settled down behind a hill, knowing it was probably the most protection they would get until they found somewhere safe to stay. Well, as safe as you could get in the Hunger Games. Rage set the backpack down next to him, promising himself that he would go through it tomorrow, as he was too tired to do it at the moment.

"Someone should stay up on guard, you know, to warn us if someone finds us and tries to kill us, or in case those fishspiders somehow find us" Evanz suggested.

"I'll do it. I don't think I could sleep anyways" Fluke said. His friends agreed, soon falling asleep, exhausted from the events of the past day. They had been teleported into a Hunger Games, been attacked by fishspiders, and then walked as far as they could through the hills. Fluke found a patch of grass to sit on, prepared to stay up all night. They were relatively safe for now, but who knew what the next day, or even weeks, would bring. Who knew how long this would even last?


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up!"

"Rage, if you don't wake up I will kick you in your face"

Rage woke to hear Hollow yelling at him. He rolled over, sighing.

"Is it morning already? It doesn't feel like morning" Rage said, sleepily.

"No, it isn't morning, somethings happening!" Hollow said.

"What?" Rage asked, confused.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I knew?"

Rage sat up, suddenly hearing a weird song playing from somewhere above him. When he looked up, he saw that a holographic image had appeared in the night sky. He saw Fluke and Evanz standing a little further away.

"Hey, you finally woke Rage up!" Fluke said, walking over to us.

"Yeah, I had to threaten to kick his face first though. Only then did he bother to wake up" Hollow said, laughing. Rage frowned, looking back up at the sky. The song was fading, and the image started to disappear.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" Evanz said. "Remember in the books they would show who was dead at night?" Suddenly Hollow and Fluke stopped laughing.

"You don't think...no..." Hollow said, realizing what Evanz meant. They looked up at the sky fearfully, knowing what would appear next. The holographic screen went black, barely visible against the night sky.

Then it lit up, showing again the strange symbol, which looked somewhat familiar to Rage. He knew he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. All thoughts of that were wiped from his mind, though, as suddenly pictures began to appear, each with a name beneath it. The people who had died. They recognized many of them, as all of them were youtubers. People they had known, if not that well. The pictures flashed across the sky, showing the deaths of the first day. When all ten had been shown, the symbol flashed once more, and the screen disappeared.

No one spoke for a while, none of them really knowing what to say. Rage didn't even make a pun for once in his life. But eventually they sat down again, as it was still nighttime, and fell asleep.

Rage woke once again, this time confused about what woke him. He sat up and looked around, his friends were all still asleep. It was still nighttime, although he could tell that dawn was coming. Suddenly he heard a sound, so soft that he almost didn't hear it. That must have been what woke him up. He heard it again, this time closer. It sounded almost like another person, or some type of creature. He shuddered at the thought of the Fishspiders coming back, and decided he had to go see what it was.

He got up, deciding to let his friends sleep and investigate on his own. He listened carefully, hoping to hear the sound again. He was not disappointed, hearing the strange noise yet again. If it was a person, it was going to find them soon if it kept coming this way. Rage realized that if it was a person, or even a Fishspider, he didn't have any weapons, or anything he could use as one. He knew he had to check though, he couldn't just let them be snuck up on by whatever was making the sound.

He headed off in the direction the sound had come from, deciding to try to stay hidden, and run back if he saw anyone. He quietly moved through the hills, trying not to be heard by anything that might be listening. He turned around another hill to find the forest they had escaped from looming over him. His eyes widened, as he'd thought he had gone in the other direction, away from the forest. He turned around, deciding to try to make his way back and start again, but all the hills looked the same. He was lost!

Trying not to panic, Rage looked around, hoping to recognize something among the endless hills, but there were no landmarks, nothing different. The forest to his back seemed more sinister. He heard the noise again, coming from deep within the forest. He decided he might as well find out what the sound was, he could always figure out the way back later.

He turned back to the forest behind him, and slowly walked in. As it was still night, the forest was darker than before, the shadows making it look completely different. He glanced around, looking for any Fishspiders or people. Soon the hills faded behind him, leaving only the dark forest.

He had only been walking for a few minutes when he heard the sound. This time it sounded very close though, as if it were right beside him. Rage quickly glanced around, but saw nothing, the dark shadows hiding whatever it was. The noise continued, as if someone were running, getting closer every second, but he still saw nothing. Suddenly, it stopped. He listened carefully, but heard nothing. He was scared now. What had made him think going off on his own was a good idea?

He turned around to go back to the hills and somehow find his way back. He had to warn the crew about this. He walked slowly, carefully, hoping that whatever or whoever the sound was hadn't found him. He listened as he walked, in case it was following him. He still heard nothing, and realized that he literally heard nothing at all. The forest was completely silent. Rage started running, wanting to get out of the forest as quickly as possible.

He had been running for a while when he knew he had gone the wrong way. He had only walked for a few minutes, he should have been out of the forest by now. He then heard the sound again, this time he recognized it as someone running. He panicked, choosing a random direction, and ran, not caring where he was going. He heard the person start to give chase, and he knew they would probably catch up. He tried to think of something to buy him time, but couldn't think of anything. The person was gaining on him, and he wondered who it was, what famous youtuber would kill him. There was no way they had separated him from his friends, lured him into the forest, and started running after him, just to have a friendly chat. Rage was out of breath, and he had no idea where he was. The stranger was only a few yards behind him, by the sound of it. Probably close enough to see, if he could look back. But he didn't dare look back, he knew he would fall if he did, and that would be the end of him.

He didn't know how long he had been running when he suddenly burst into a clearing. A large wooden house sat in the middle, looking almost like something you would see in Minecraft. In front of the house, a person stood, as if they had been waiting for him. They pulled out a sword, grinning evilly. Rage skidded to a stop, looking back fearfully, hoping for a way out, just as the person who had been chasing him walked out of the forest, also grinning. He had been trapped!


End file.
